Leave The Dead
by SivanShemesh
Summary: King Théoden woke old demons in Legolas’s past. Something that Legolas thought that he forgot already. [Completed].


**Leave The Dead**

Title: Leave The Dead

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta-s: Raina & Eryn, hannon-le both of you.

Rate: T

Warning: Character death, OC, OOC, angst, blood, flashbacks. Lines from TTT movie.

Disclaimer: Don't own them. Only my OC. Lines taken from TTT movie.

Spoiler: TTT, but mostly its AU.

Summary: King Théoden woke old demons in Legolas's past. Something that Legolas thought that he forgot already.

Note: Also written for MC 100 prompts – _Prompt # 28: Death_ and also for Teitho theme – The O.C.

**XxOxX **

Legolas looked around and shouted, "Aragorn."

Gimli, "Aragorn?"

They come near to the cliff and hear Sharku wheezing and laughing.

Gimli Standing over the dying Orc, "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing."

Sharku, "He's… _cough…_ dead." Then he laughs evilly, "Took a little tumble off the cliff."

Legolas Looks towards the edge of the cliff, and grabs Sharku "You lie!"

Sharku chortles and dies. Legolas looks down at Sharku's fist and finds the Evenstar pendant. He takes it, runs to the edge of the cliff and looks down to see the great drop and rushing waters below, with no sign of Aragorn. Gimli comes to stand beside him.

Théoden said to his men, "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return. Leave the dead."

Legolas turns to Théoden, an expression of perplexed anger on his face.

'_Leave the dead._'

As only one sentence reminded in his mind, Legolas returned his gaze over the rushing water, remembering and being hunted by his past.

'_Leave the dead._'

'_Leave the dead._'

**_Flashback_**

_50 years earlier… In Greenwood..._

_Thranduil stared over his elflings with proud and with a mere of sadness knowing that one of them is going to protect Mirkwood when there is a rumors of orcs attacking and there is a chance that his son, the one he would choose to send would not return._

_Thranduil walked over the yard where Greenleaf and Redleaf played between them, singing joyfully as the nature bless them._

"_Redleaf," Thranduil called over him, noticed both looks of his sons, he continued, "I need you to do your first patrol in the border, they are threats from Sauron… I need you to be there."_

"_And what about me?" Legolas asked his Adar, hoped that he would gave him to do something as well._

"_You, ion, will stay and work in the garden, I heard from the guards that their some insects that destroyed our plants and flowers, and you are great with nature, ion-nin." Thranduil replied to him softly._

"_Why? I want to go with him, I want to defend our kingdom as well, Adar." Legolas said in demand as he stared over his Adar, and could felt a jealousy over his twin._

"_He is one minute older than you, Greenleaf, and I think that you need to stay while he will took a command to defend his kingdom, and you, will taking care of the nature." Thranduil explained over his ion, hoped that he would understand, and leave it be._

"_But Ada, I want to join too, I want to be there too with him." Greenleaf demands with unshed tears that he tried to hold from falling down._

_He was close to tears._

"_I know you would ion, but your presence is needing here, are you understand, ion?" Thranduil asked his elfling, staring at him like he watched any movement that Greenleaf did._

"_This is not fair!" Greenleaf groaned, as he cried._

_Thranduil could see Redleaf walked over his twin, and tried to calm him down, taking his half into a warming embrace and mumbling comfort words._

"_I only ride away, consider that I am going to protect you from the evil, all right?" Redleaf asked as he pulled his half from the embrace and stared at him._

_Greenleaf nodded at him, still crying though._

_Redleaf stared over his younger twin; saw the tears that kept falling from his eyes, and he could felt his own heart ache for the sight, and wondered if he could do anything for him._

_He did not wish him to cry, he wished him to understand and support, but Greenleaf not did as he looked at him._

"_Gwador? Saes stop crying…" Redleaf begged as he moved his hand to rub his twin's golden hair hope that would make him better, give him some comfort, but it did not help, as Greenleaf continued to cry._

_Then Redleaf turned his face over his Adar; stared at him with pleading eyes, like he was begging for him to tell his twin to stop crying._

_Thranduil knelt beside Greenleaf and took the elfling into his hands, hugging him tightly, as he could felt the tears wet his clothes, but he did not care, he lets him to cry, cry, until it stops as the elfling slept in his hands._

"_He is sleeping now, ion," Thranduil said over Redleaf, and then he continued, "Help me with him."_

_Redleaf helped to his Adar to bring his twin to their room, and then settled him in the bed._

"_Use the chance while he a sleeps, and pack your things including your weapons, the new you got for your birthday." Thranduil said softly over him and rub his hair._

"_Hannon-le Adar," Redleaf thanked to his Adar, and then he added with pleading eyes, "Protect him Adar, I love him as a friend and a best brother, and I do not want to lose him."_

"_I know ion, and I am certain that he is not want to lose you too, so you better come alive to me and to him, as I know how much he loves you as a big brother and a friend that taught him and show him the way." Thranduil said over him, and could felt tears leaving his eyes._

_"Can you tell him that I will keep him safe, from a far?" Redleaf asked, as he walked over the other room, and started to collect everything that he might needs for his first patrol._

_Redleaf did it with a heavy heart while he stared over his twin, in his heart he wished Greenleaf to join him, but knew that this is cannot be as his Adar say otherwise._

"_I will, ion-nin, and you better take some rest too before leaving to your first patrol." Thranduil suggested to him softy, as he stared over the elder twin._

**On the next day…**

_Greenleaf wakes with knowing that his twin had left him. _

"_Ada?" he called weakly, as tears started to leave his blue eyes._

_Greenleaf had a cold feeling, not knowing where his Adar and his gwador, he felt so lost and alone._

"_ADA!" he shouts hoped that his Adar would come and calm him, and yet his Adar did not appeared._

_Greenleaf left his bed, and stared over the room, that somehow seemed to him empty._

'_Is Redleaf left me without say goodbye? And where is Ada?' Greenleaf wondered in panic as fear crossed in his body._

_He left the room still in his sleeping clothes, walking over the hallway, he stared over the standing guards who watched each doors, and was tempted to ask them if they saw his Adar or his twin, but he did not did it._

_He felt so broken, so alone._

_Greenleaf walked outside the palace, and found himself staring over his half mounting on a milky white horse, and his Adar cheering him and blessed him with good luck._

"_Redleaf?" Greenleaf called in weakly._

_His twin did not hear him as he seemed to busy and happiness of his leaving to his first hunting patrol._

"_Redleaf?" he called, hoped that in time, Redleaf would hear him, and won't leave him._

_But the elder twin simply turned his horse, and joined the patrol that rode over Greenwood's borders._

"_REDLEAF?" Greenleaf yelled, as he could not stand the leaving of his twin, without him telling him at least a last farewell._

_Thranduil heard the yell, and ran over his elfling._

"_Greenleaf? What had happened to you?" Thranduil asked him softly as he gathered his elfling into his hands as he embraced him with love and caring._

"_Why did you let him go away from me? We are only an elflings…" Greenleaf cried on his Adar's shoulders._

_Thranduil moved his hand to rub his ion's golden hair, and tried to shush him, he also noticed the sleeping clothes that were still on his elfling, but he did not mentioned it._

"_He will be all right Greenleaf, you worry too much to him, ion, trust him…" Thranduil said softly over him, still rubbing his hand on Greenleaf's golden hair._

"_And what if he will die, Ada, what should I do? He is my twin, my only brother…" Greenleaf cried._

"_Do not say such things, he will return alive…" Thranduil answered to him while in his heart he prayed for the sake of his son, hoping that he did the right choice of it._

"_But what if he not?" Greenleaf asked, seemed unconvinced to his Adar's words._

'_If he will not return… I have no idea what I would do… Saes Valar, protect my child, do not let him die…' Thranduil prayed._

**

* * *

**

**6 Weeks Later…**

"_Your Majesty?" Galdor burst inside his king's room._

_Thranduil turned his head as he followed the panic voice of the guard, and in that moment Greenleaf seemed forgotten._

"_What is it?" the king asked as he rose to his feet, his hands waving the blank air._

"_The patrol… it had been ambushed… we need to help them…" Galdor answered, and tried to hold himself together._

"_Prepare my horse!" Thranduil ordered, and then he turned around, he could see the tears bursting from his elfling's blue eyes._

"_Greenleaf, I want you to stay here." Thranduil said softly over him._

"_Nay, he is my twin, I want to see him, I need him by my side, I can not stay behind…" Greenleaf demanded as he wiped the tears from his eyes._

"_Then, you will ride with me." Thranduil in defeat said, as he gathered his elfling into a welcoming embrace._

_As they arrived, the sight of the members of the patrol taken their breaths away._

"_Where… where is Redleaf?" Greenleaf asked with fear, as he noticed in what situation the bodies were._

_Thranduil dismounted first from his horse, and then he helped his elfling to dismount._

"_Hold my hand, ion-nin." Thranduil softly said._

_Thranduil prayed in his heart that Redleaf is still alive and did not hurt. He truly hopes so._

"_Your Majesty…" Galdor called as he noticed something or someone moved next to him._

_Thranduil and Greenleaf hurried over his side; and Thranduil could notice Silinde, the guard that rode with his son, Redleaf._

_Thranduil knelt beside the wounded guard, calling softly over him, "Easy, mellon-nin…"_

_Silinde tried to speak though the pain, it seemed unbearable to him, and yet he tried once again, pushing hard on himself, "M…my… king..."_

"_Do not say a word, mellon-nin, you need to rest." Thranduil offered some peace to the guard._

"_Red… Redleaf…" Silinde spoke with heavy breathing._

"_Saes… do not say that he die…" Thranduil begged._

"_He… he was… slaughtered… like… we all… by the orcs, we all… try to defend him… my… king…" Silinde said with his last breath, staring one last time over his king, while his eyes opened wide._

_Thranduil moved his hand over his guard's face, and by his hand he close Silinde's eyes._

"_Your Majesty! Your Majesty!" Galdor called as he could hear the yelling of the orcs, and feared of the second ambushed._

"_What is it?" Thranduil asked with tears in his eyes._

"_The orcs, I think that we just fallen to another ambush and I think that it is our time to leave before they will slaughtered us as well." Galdor suggested as he stared over his king._

_"Killing my son, and then let me come and kill me… how low Sauron can go?" Thranduil murmured, and then he continued, "Get the wounded on horses fast as you can… before the orcs would attack us."_

"_And what about those who fall?" Saelbeth Greenleaf's guard asked._

_Thranduil scanned the area, he could smell the hard and deep smell of death, and even noticed how brutal the bodies were._

_The hard part was that he could not stare over their faces it pained him too much._

"_My king?" Galdor asked._

_Thranduil sighed heavily, and then he replied with heavy heart, knowing it will break one half of his elfling's heart, "Leave the dead."_

"_Nay…" Greenleaf cried, and was taken by his Adar._

"_Saes… do not leave him behind…" Greenleaf begged from his Adar._

"_Come with me, ion-nin…" Thranduil tried to calm his elfling._

"_Nay…" Greenleaf grief of his twin._

"_We need to go before the orcs would attack us… come ion…" Thranduil harsh his elfling._

_Thranduil mounted on his horse, and then the guard helped him with his elfling, mount the wiping Greenleaf._

_As the Royal's group rode back, silence covered the area, neither say a word, they all grieved in silence._

_Greenleaf could not forget his Adar's words… 'Leave the dead…'_

_And he wondered how his Adar did it, leaving his twin like that…_

**_End of Flashback_**

Refugees called as they could Aragorn entered into Helm Deep, "He's alive!"

Gimli Pushing his way through the crowd. "Where is he? Where is he? Get out of the way. I'm gonna kill him!" he noticed Aragorn, "You are the luckiest, the canniest and the most reckless man I ever knew!" and then he hugged Aragorn, "Bless you, laddie!"

Aragorn simply stared over the dwarf, and then he asked, "Where is the king?"

Gimli gestures to the hall. As Aragorn makes his way in, he runs into Legolas who stands waiting.

Legolas held himself from crying; he stared over his friend, and grinned "Le ab-dollen." ((You're late.))

They both smiled over each other.

Legolas pauses and looks at Aragorn's wounds. "You look terrible."

Legolas takes Aragorn's hand and gives the Evenstar pendant. Aragorn looks at the Evenstar and claps Legolas on the shoulder.

Aragorn smiled softly over his mellon and thanked him, "Hannon le." ((Thank you.))

Legolas sighed in relief.

He saw Aragorn walked over the hall, and he followed him, and so did Gimli.

**The End!**

9


End file.
